


What Could Have Been

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Community: 1_million_words, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A love from Aidan's past comes back to him but she won't stay.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Could Have Been  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Celine  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 267  
>  **Summary:** A love from Aidan's past comes back to him but she won't stay.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 19]() at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/826156/826156_original.jpg)

Aidan stared into Celine’s eyes. He couldn’t believe she was really there, so close he could reach out and touch her. He couldn’t stop himself from taking her hand in his.

If he could have one wish it would be to go back to the past, back to Celine and find out if they could’ve made it as a couple. _Could she really have lived the rest of her life with a vampire, who would stay young and beautiful while she aged? Would she have blamed him for something he’d had no control over? Or would she have accepted him and let him stay with her?_

Maybe if he’d been there she never would have gotten sick and wouldn’t be dying now. He desperately wanted to save her but she had gently refused his offer.

His fingers gripped hers tighter as he leaned closer to her. “I loved you then. I love you now.”

“I know.” Her voice cracked with emotion as she stared into the eyes of the man she had loved for most of her life. If only they had... She quickly shook her head. They’d had their chance but fate and Bishop had stepped into to derail them.

“I wish that you would let me...” His voice trailed off as she interrupted.

“It’s too late for that, Aidan. And even if it wasn’t. The answer would still be no.”

As his eyes filled with tears she pulled him into her arms and with his head lying on her shoulder she whispered softly almost imperceptibly, “I would have given everything for what could have been.”


End file.
